We propose to examine the role of life strains, social supports and intimate relationships in depression in older women, and to further consider patterns of helpseeking and coping in this group. Phase one of this research is an analysis of existing interview and questionnaire data collected from a two-wave panel of 480 women over 50 in 1978 and again in 1979. Data analysis will a) describe support structures and relationships in this sample, b) consider the effect of these variables and stressful life events in depression, and c) attempt to explicate their interactions. Phase two will test the model of depression risk derived from these analyses in a re-interview of three subgroups of the original sample: a) high depression in 1978 or 1979; b) low depression with high risk factors, and c) depression and low risk factors. Here we will obtain a detailed clinical evaluation of depression, get information about help-seeking and coping, as well as direct significant other ratings of the relationship.